twootafandomcom-20200215-history
Ciro
Ciro is the protagonist of The Warrens of Oric the Awesome. His first incarnation, Ciro the Practical Fighter, (allegedly) travelled from the Kingdom of Haria and entered the Warrens in search of "awesome loot". Her second, Ciro the Blood Mage, was created when Mili and the first Ciro where both placed into the Last Seraphim's Sanctuary by Al. Upon encountering a Willborn, Ciro temporarily transformed into a blue flaming version of her second form, implied to be the manifestation of one or more of her past selves. First Incarnation Ciro, upon first entering the Warrens, was Ciro the Practical Fighter, and was male. After being killed by a searchbot in Underside, along with Mili, he was taken to the Last Seraphim's Sanctum, and revived as a female. Given his rather short time spent as a character, little is known about how his personality would have differed from Ciro the Blood Mage's. BoringCiro.png|Ciro's Walksprite BoringCiro2.png|Ciro's Talksprite Class Skills WHACK!: Decreases required roll for a critical hit! noF4S.png|WHACK! Second Incarnation Ciro the Blood Mage is very similar to her previous form. She has a more pronounced character now, though, but still generally behaves the same. She has a great lust for wealth, and tends to be almost sociopathic when it comes to creating ideas to obtaining it, though rarely follows through on them. Her actions are governed by the players most of the time. Shortly after being "created" from the LSS, Ciro acted strangely, possibly due to the influence of Mili. She remembers being the previous Ciro after she enters and exits Oversoul. CiroSprite.png|Ciro's Sprite Cirosprite3.png|Ciro's WalkSprite Class Skills Currently, Ciro only has one skill: Bloodshape. This allows her to use her MHP and MSP to create any item, but the item will be inferior to real ones. It can also absorb any items created by the spell, restoring any stats spent. According to FFS, this spell targets the object being formed, rather than Ciro, and therefore requires a roll. This means that it is affected by antimagic, such as DL3. On a critical roll of 20, the object will not require any HP, SP, MHP, or MSP to create, and will not give any upon being absorbed. On a failed roll, the object isn't created, and Ciro takes damage. R2XYrRA.png|BloodShape This skill is boosted by her only Class Stat so far, Blood. Blue Ciro Blue Ciro, also called Soul Ciro or Ciro the Soul Shaper, is the form taken in a Spirit Duel. In this form, she gains the ability to summon spirits, and use the ability Soul Shape, which uses Soul Charge to give shape to new souls from her pool of "voices", to fight and aid in combat with Ciro. The skill can also dismiss a Shaped Soul in order to regain the Soul Charge used to Shape the Soul. SoulCiroSprite.png|True!Ciro's TalkSprite SoulCiroSprite2.png|True!Ciro's Ingame Sprite 94XXL0l.png|SoulShape Soul Star Ciro is one of the Six Sinister Siblings of Oric The Awesome, namely the Target. As such, she holds the Astral Influx.The Astral Influx grants the holder narrative control, allowing the change of the player's point of view and control to another character. In-universe, this manifests as the holder hearing many faint voices telling them to do things. Ciro can also Second Shift it into a sword. When the Soul Charge of the Star is full, it causes Ciro to activate Oversoul, and the same Soul Star is believed to be held by all of Ciro's incarnations IcRKcQB.png|Astral Influx GEmmtSf.png|Swordshift . Category:Page Category:Party Member Category:Character